Bera Harkin
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=amol }}Bera Harkin is an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. Appearance and Abilities Bera is a stocky Andoran with a square face. She looks like a farmwife with short brown hair and brown eyes, and would have been mistaken for a farmwife if not for her agelessness. Despite this, she has a sternness and strength of character equal to that of her Green colleague Kiruna Nachiman. She is considered strong in the One Power by her fellow Sisters, stronger than most Aes Sedai, so she stands high in the hierarchy. She equals women such as Kiruna, Sheriam, and Yukiri. She is strong enough to open by herself a gateway to travel. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 14(2), as strong as many of the strongest Sitters. History Bera was born in the year 938 NE and went to the Tower in 953 NE. After spending only four years as Novice and four as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 961 NE. She and Kiruna had been pillow friends, though both enjoyed men exclusively later, they remained the very closest of friends. She is from Andor and has three Warders. Activities Searching for the Dragon As is the case with many Green sisters, Bera is allied to the Salidar Aes Sedai. When Elayne and Nynaeve arrived in Salidar they discovered that Bera and Kiruna with their seven Warders have been chosen by the Salidar Hall as ambassadors to the Dragon Reborn in the Aiel Waste and part of the reason they were chosen was that their Warders could offer added protection. Sometime after Bera and Kiruna departed to the Aiel Waste to find the Dragon Reborn, Rand al'Thor. During their journey they discovered that Rand has returned in their part of the continent and that he has just saved Cairhien from the Shaido attack, so they changed their itinerary in search of him, following rumors and news, until they travel to Caemlyn where they finally found him there. Rand in Caemyin is meeting quite cordially with the other rebel delegation led by Merana, until Demira is attacked by fake Aiels and their relationship deteriorates dramatically. After their attempt to impress him, Rand suddenly decides to flee to Cairhien, in suspicion of the Aes Sedai intentions and their increased and dangerous number (the number of sisters in Caemlyn now exceeds thirteen, the necessary amount to form a circle and shield the strongest male channelers): facing this setback the Salidar delegation dissolves and Merana loses her authority. Bera and Kiruna immediately take leadership of the rebel Sisters in the city due their place in the hierarchy; they decide to follow him to Cairhien with only nine Sisters, to not frighten him anymore while the remaining four are sent back to the rebels with the girls collected by Alanna e Verin in the Two Rivers. Fealty to the Dragon Bera and Kiruna are the leaders of the rebel Aes Sedai who participated in Rand's rescue at the Battle of Dumai's Wells. She is one of the nine Sisters forced to swear fealty to him after the battle and is placed into the Wise Ones' care. Cadsuane Melaidhrin arrives in Cairhien and finds Bera in the Sun Palace where she drills her on all the events that have occurred recently. Then Bera is part of Rand's embassy when he meets with the Sea Folk and makes the Bargain. Like the others sworn to Rand, she intends to keep her oaths as best she can. However, she could not stand up to Cadsuane openly. She adapts to being an apprentice much better than Kiruna does. She puts Shalon din Togara Morning Tide to the question as to why she was found bound with Ailil Riatin. After being sent by Rand to negotiate with the rebel High Lords of Tear, she comes to an agreement with Estanda. She gives Rand the good news while he is in the Stone of Tear that the rebels have agreed to disperse in return for Darlin Sisnera being made king. She is part of the group that investigates Alanna Mosvani's mysterious disappearance from the Stone of Tear. She fights in the Last Battle with Aviendha's group of channelers at Shayol Ghul. After Aviendha's initial battle with Hessalam, Bera Heals her vision which had been damaged. Aviendha had her lead a circle. Viewings *Min Farshaw sees an aura of brownish yellow and a deep purple. *Min sees her in the palm of Rand's hand. This indicates she will keep her oath and can be trusted by Rand. Her friendship with Kiruna mirrors that of Siuan and Moiraine: same Ajah, same level of strength, among the strongest of sisters, one a noble and the other a commoner. es:Bera Harkin Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Caemlyn Embassy Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai